


for him

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	for him

with this touch I damn myself

with the next I damn him

I take what I shouldn’t

his innocence

his trust

I use his devotion

taking my pleasure

giving it back in return

we’re broken

wrong

lost

two fallen souls

wrapped around each other

pushing and pulling

forever 

so interwoven

I can’t see where I end

and he begins 

not anymore

at first 

long ago

before I twisted us into this

this tainted parody of what we should be

it was pure

good

right

we were brothers

we didn’t do these things

touching

teasing

marking 

claiming

making each other bleed

making each other scream

I took what was good

and corrupted it

they were right about me

everything I touch

everything in my life 

gets corrupted

and it’s my fault

yet he doesn’t see it

doesn’t see how wrong

we are

what we do

he never has

he fell so quickly

following me down this 

path to damnation

with a smile on his face

there’s fire in our veins

trying to claw it’s way out

trying to consume us from 

the inside

we should have burned

that night with our mother

it would have saved us

saved our father

Heaven is in tatters

our fault

my broken 

damaged

beloved 

and mine

we did this

we damned ourselves

and those we love

angels died for us

fell for us

not seeing how damned

broken

tainted

corrupted we have become

fallen

and yet we fight

try and save this world we 

are no part of

try and save as many

knowing we damn them 

they die left and right

we leave 

a trail of corpses 

wherever we go

humans

demons

monsters

innocents

no one is safe

not from us

I’m so tired

I want this to end

want to embrace the hellfire that 

is waiting to claim us

claim me

but he pulls me

wants me to see the good

wants me to go on

for him

anything for him

without him

I am empty

hollow

lost

for him I go on

until we both go

I do this for him

and only him


End file.
